


Hallucinations! Demons!? MAYHEM!!

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Am I literally the only one using a yandere Mabel?), Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bipper, Consensual Possession, Dipper can see across realms, Grunkle Ford Has Issues, Grunkle Stan Has Issues, Grunkle Stan Needs A Hug, Human Bill Cipher, Magic Dipper Pines, Multi, Overprotective Mabel Pines, People call Dipper a schiz, Possessive Bill Cipher, Possessive Mabel Pines, Protective Grunkle Stan, Pyronica is Best Big Sis, Save Dipper Pines, Tags Contain Spoilers, Triangle Bill Cipher, Yandere Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Dipper hears and sees things others can't. People says its Schizophrenia, but Mabel and Dipper know otherwise.........Then they go to Gravity Falls.





	1. Arrival

Dipper and Mabel step off the bus, Mabel leaving his side for once to roll about in the dirt.

“FREEDOM!” she screams gleefully.

“Thank you!” Dipper waves to the bus driver, who just rolls his eyes and drives off.

“Rude!” Mabel screeches from the ground, before running over to help with the suitcases.

“Now! To find our Grunkle!” she grins, looking round…

…

...No one’s there.

“Mabel, y’know we should just walk to the Shack?” Dipper asks, “Krypton says that Stan isn’t even expecting us today.”

Mabel hums, nodding, before stealing Dipper’s bag.

“Race you there!” she grins.

“W-what?! You don’t even know where it is!” Dipper starts after her, the pair disappearing amongst the trees.

“And you do?!”

“Mabel!”

  


He didn’t expect them, Mabel raising a brow at Dipper, who shrugged.

“So you’re Dipper, eh?” he grins.

“H-hello…” Dipper waves, smiling awkwardly.

Stan ruffles his hair.

“I got told… You take schitz meds?”

“Antipsychotics, Grunkle,” Dipper stutters, Mabel moving to Dipper’s side.

“I have them, though Dipper doesn’t really use them, so it’s very unlikely that he’ll run out while we’re here,” she states.

“As long as the kids’ OK with it! Namby-pamby drugs!” Stan grunts, walking back indoors, “Come on, let me show you your room.”

  


A full hour later and they're done, Dipper’s meds in the bathroom cupboard with the rest of the medical things.

They start working in the Shack, Dipper mostly getting along with Soos and Wendy, though admittedly it was a teensy bit rockier with the teen; she felt slightly uncomfortable for the first week with Dipper's muttering as he worked, talking to “keyhole” and “Pyronica” and “Xanthar”...

There were others, though the worst times where when Dipper would have a slightly different personality. It wasn't bad, per se, more… off-putting - his eyes would widen slightly more than normal and he'd gain a grin that was all teeth.

Mabel ran with it, laughing as she would say something along the lines of “wow! It's Bipper!” or “Hellooo, Bipper! Back again, are we?”

In reply Dipper would laugh and give her a hug, using alternate names for them and muttering about humans and “Pinetree”.

Stan was alright with it; he found it entertaining to try and get Bipper to catch things, as Dipper's clumsiness would increase with his "Bipper" persona.

  


Two weeks in, and Mabel came along with a boyfriend.

“Diiippeeer!” she grinned, running over, “This is Norman! Norman, this is my wonderful twin, Dipper!”

Dipper blushes slightly, hissing something under his breath, before walking over, smiling.

“It's nice to meet you! But, can I quickly talk to you? Mabel, do you mind?” Dipper looks over to his sister, who grins.

“I’ll be over the~re!” she grins, running over to the counter as Dipper takes Norman outside again.

“Jeff, you and your croons can’t have Mabel for your Queen; not only is she underage, but when Fate changes, Pyronica may end up having to help Bill wipe out your clan - she took a liking to Mabel and she isn't all you think,” Dipper states, “If you want a bride, look around the Unicorn’s territory; foxes stay away from there because the Unicorns don’t like them, so there are quite a few female gnomes available.”

There’s silence, as 'Norman' stares at Dipper for a moment.

"What's this?" a crude smile makes its way onto the guy's face, "Why, that's total nonsense! Are you crazy, or something?"

Dipper freezes.

"It doesn't _matter_ what age she is! Mabel is the ideal Queen! She's beautiful, kind aaand _good with her_ -"

Dipper holds up a hand.

"Wait. You ignored all that stuff about Bill?" he asks, as his lips twitch, before becoming a grin, taking a step forwards as his eyeswiden slightly, pupils, "Because I'm _sure_ Mabel will _love_ knowing you're just a pile of gnomes that think with more of their bodily functions than their own damn _common sense_. Pinetree _warned you_ , and Paci-"

The side of the shack _shook_ with the force of Bipper's back hitting it...

About twenty seconds later, a sparkly sledgehammer smashes the fake arm to the floor, gnomes falling away in surprise as Mabel's eyes are _burning_ , a crazed grin on her face.

"M-Mabel?" Dipper's back, looking at his twin in surprise as she moves between him and the tones of gnomes.

"Touch my brother again, and I'm not going to be very happy, alright?" she grins, tilting her head slightly.

The gnomes stare, as Jeff gets to his feet.

"B-but Mabe~l, sweetheart~..." he stutters, as Mabel raises a brow, "Maybe we could talk about this..."

"You tried _tricking_ me! You tried _taking_ me from _**my** Dipper_!" she growls back, eyes narrowing, as Jeff's eyes widen.

"Oh crud," he squeaks, " _RETREAT_!"

" _GET HERE YOU SHITTY MIDGET!_ " Mabel screams, Dipper squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears as she ran around playing whack-a-mole with the gnomes, only those getting back into the forest surviving. Dipper only moved when she gently tugs his wrist, Dipper keeping his eyes shut as he's led back inside.

"We need a bath..." Mabel grunts, Dipper smiling weakly.

"Thanks," he mutters.

"It's OK! I'll always look after my baby bro!"

"We're only apart by 5 minutes!" Dipper blushes, as Stan enters.

"...We need Soos to clean up?" he asks.

"Please!" Mabel calls.

 

Twenty minutes later and Dipper and Mabel emerge, Dipper's face bright red as his hair's floofing up in random directions, even his fringe slightly bouncier.

They find Stan in the living room.

"...Did Dipper really need a bath?" Stan asks.

"The human-shaped rats touched him," Mabel states.

"...OK... Hey! Ducktective's on!" Stan diverts, ghosting over Mabel's murderous tone.

The pair of questionable twins settle own quickly at the name - they were kids, after all...


	2. Mabel's So Yandere ;D

After a fishing adventure ending with Mabel threatening an old man, (She only threatens old people, even if they cause her brother to get a scrape indirectly...) they deal with living waxworks (Bipper found it hilarious as the Waxworks figured out that Mabel was Death Incarnate).

But...

Then they went to watch a show, Dipper keeping a tight hold of Mabel's hand throughout as they watched, even when Gideon comes off stage and calls Mabel by her name, Dipper keeps hold.

The show ends, and Mabel pulls Dipper from the tent, feelings shown in the way her nails dig into his skin slightly, Dipper's fingers bent open more.

What creeped you out?" she demands.

"...Bill hinted at Gideon not being... Entirely as cute as he pretends..." Dipper mutters, voice soft, "Pyronica then said 'a yandere would slaughter what he is, anyway' and I got scared..."

Mabel frowns.

" _No one's_ separating us, even if we have to run away together," she frowns.

Dipper blinks, before giving a relieved smile as he pulls her close.

"Thank you," he smiles, Mabel chuckling.

"D'aawe! You're so cute!" she whispers in his ear.

"Secret! Secret! Secret!" Dipper whispers back, Mabel giggling, before they continue on home...

 

Then Gideon comes to take her on 'an outing', Dipper reassures Mabel that he could just stay in their room for the day as Mabel can't decide if she wants to go or not.

She goes. Dipper hides in the attic, though he comes down for meals.

Stan tries to get him to work, but Dipper just raises a brow and points to where the sparkly sledgehammer usually sat, now gone.

"She takes it wherever she goes."

Stan leaves shortly after, Mabel arriving back about an hour later, a big grin on her face as she displays sparkly nails.

"...How do you hide the 'hammer?" Stan asked, confused.

Mabel grins, raising her hair slightly to show the base of the handle.

"I love jumpers a lot, don't you?!" she grins.

"Yeah, but for _winter_ ," he states, smirking, "Good on ya; no one suspects the hair."

Mabel giggles, before running to find Dipper, who comes down with Mabel shortly after.

"Chess! Chess! Chess!" they chant.

"OK, I'm watching TV!" Stan states, walking back to the living room...

 

Not knowing that soon, Gideon comes on a horse to their door.

Dipper's shy at the sight of the horse, though Mabel's amiable, coaxing Dipper out to meet Gideon.

"Why! I'd say you're about as wonderful as your sister here!" Gideon grins.

"Thank you..." Dipper nods, Mabel beaming at Gideon in joy at his acceptance of her twin, "...Pyronica says be careful."

"Pyronica?" Gideon asks, curious.

"Bill's friend..." Dipper mutters.

Gideon raises a brow.

"Ok! Anyway! Mabel, my sweet! Our date awaits!" he grins, holding out a hand.

...

"I'll be in my room!" Dipper squeaks, running back inside.

Mabel pouts slightly, before smiling and taking Gideon's hand...

 

A week in, and Mabel's ended up just half-carrying Dipper about as stress-relief when not with Gideon.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT! He's manipulating me to get me to be his! I'M MY OWN PERSON!" Mabel screeches after one particularly annoying date.

"..Why don't Bill and I deal with it?" Dipper asks, letting her play with his hair.

"You mean Bipper?" Mabel asks, looking up.

"You can hang about outside, if you're so worried?" Dipper shrugs.

Mabel falls silent, before a genuine smile lights up her face.

"You're so _perfect_!" she beams, "Of course I'll hang outside! If there's any trouble, I'll know, OK~?"

Dipper smiles, nodding, as Mabel realises the ends of his hair have become knotted, picking up a comb to deal with the problem.

"Hmmm, maybe your hair will need trimming at some point..." she hums, "Dead ends."

"Every three months is the average time for that kind of stuff," Dipper replies, "Heard it n the radio yesterday."

Mabel giggles at the way he's turned to look at her, bringing her focus to the innocent, honey-brown eyes he has. She steals the opportunity to kiss his forehead quickly, Dipper wrinkling his nose with a whine as she softly laughs.

" _My_ Dipper," she purrs, cuddling him, before returning to his hair...


	3. Mabel Gets Redder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, forgot to say; I have College ATM, so if updates are slow, that's me trying to catch up on work or working on one of my Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Harry Potter fics (Mainly Fey Potter and Vongola Dolls, but que sera sera, I like this one the most ATM. merci beaucoup ;D)  
> ENJOY!! \\(>w<)/

Dipper peeks round the corner, squeezing Mabel's hand, before walking up to Gideon's table.

"Excuse me, Gideon?" Dipper asks.

"What? Oh, _ohhh_! Dipper! If this ain't a surprise!" Gideon grins, "Mabel's... Alright, right?"

"Y-yeah," Dipper nods, "But,well... Mabel doesn't like you... I mean, she was OK with the friendship, but... So, maybe you could, I dunno, break it off? It's causing her a tone of stress, sorry."

Gideon freezes in his seat, eyes narrowing as he focuses on Dipper.

"Oh? So you're saying... You've come between us..."

Dipper's eyes widen slightly, before he relaxes.

"Well, you see, you were quite fast at trying to obtain Shooting Star as your girlfriend, Te- Gideon. Maybe you should chill out and back off? Maybe some exercise, too, with all that _weight_ you have," Bipper leans on the table, grinning, as his own aura pushes back on Gideon's, voice dipping into a growl, "You aren't the king of the world, so stop treating others like it."

With that, Bipper leaves, grinning, taking Mabel'ss hand as Dipper's given back control, nearly falling into Mabel's arms.

"He's scary... I'm glad you and Bill were there..." Dipper mutters.

 

...Then Dipper gets tricked, scissors nearing his throat...

And Bipper loses it, red and cyan splashing out to disintegrate the scissors as the doors burst open with Mabel standing in the entrance, a crazed grin on her face and sledgehammer dragged behind her.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing to _my DIPPER?!_ " she demands.

"It's called murder," Bipper replies, as Gideon tries to steal back the situation.

"M-Mabel, th-this ain't what it looks like, I swear..." he stammers, before there's an angered roar and Mabel runs across the room, Gideon only just missing a swipe to his head. "W-What?! MABEL?!"

She turns, eyes burning as her grin tightens.

"Dipper is _my_ brother!" she screeches, " _MINE_! NO ONE can hurt him!"

Gideon's scream is cut off with the sound of a loud, squelchy crunch as Bipper disconnects Dipper's attachment to his sight and hearing after the screaming had started.

"Problem, how to frame this as inhuman work," Bipper asks, once Mabels done, leaning on the mallet as she now stands over a mutilated corpse, the hair the only giveaway as to the victim.

"'S fine... Just throw him off a cliff near where the more chompy carnivores live... Hey presto!" Mabel swings the body over her shoulder, soon demonstrating as Bipper crosses his arms.

"And the blood?"

" _Pleeaaase_!" Mabel beams, pulling the semi-puppy look.

Bill sighs, holding out his hand, as it's engulfed in cyan flames, burning away the bloodstains on Mabel's clothes and 'hammer.

"Thank you~! Now Dipping-dots and I can share the shower without worrying him, right!" she beams, before pulling Bipper back towards the shack in a gleeful run...

 

 The next day, there are police at the door, Blubs and Durland, to be exact.

Dipper blinks at them in surprise.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"We need to talk to you and Mabel, Gideon was found dead this morning!" Blubs states, though his voice breaks with the mention of death, as Dipper's eyes widen.

"MABEL! MABEL!" he calls, fear creeping up.

"What?" Mabel asks, running down, before her eyes lie on the police.

"Gideon..." Dipper squeaks, as Mabel quickly grabs his hand.

"What about him? Why are police here?" she asks, as Stan strolls in.

"Gideon Gleeful was found dead! Floating upstream and all chewed up!" Durland states, resting a comforting hand on Durland's shoulder.

"Dead?" Mabel asks, voice turning soft.

"We wanted to find out... Because we heard from a witness that the reason he'dbeen out was for Dipper," Blubs states, "Faked as an interview."

Mabel pulls ipper closer, as tears start streaming down her cheeks, Dipper starts to hyperventilate.

"B-but, Mabel was having fun with Gideon, it meant she wasn't always having to deal with me all the time..." Dipper states, as Stan quickly pulls the pair close.

"Get out!" he orders, half-growling.

"B-but..." Blubs starts.

"They just learned of their best friend and lover's death!" Stan retorts, before trying to help Dipper calm down, glaring over as the police finally go...

As if a switch has been flipped, Mabel quickly takes Dipper's hands.

"Five things you can smell?" she asks.

"The shack... Stan... Pinetrees..." Dipper forces out, "You and damp."

"Four visual things."

"You, my hands... floorboards..." Dipper starts calming down as they continue through the senses, Dipper relaxing into the other two as he reaches "one taste".

"Mabel..." Stan asks.

"Gideon tried killing Dipper yesterday, it was either him or Dip-Dop and I'm not letting my brother become blue-toad-food," Mabel stated. "He lied to us! He tried taking me from my twin! I couldn't let that happen!"

Stan is silent.

"Start from the beginning, this is serious," he finally states, sitting them at the kitchen table.

Dipper focuses on breathing as Mabel tells him about the dates, about the ways Gideon had manipulated her, how he'd been trying to trick everyone.

How he'd also had a magical amulet, almost killed Dipper with a pair of scissors, and how Mabel had ended up using her sledgehammer.

"When I remembered the fact the address was one of Gideon's warehouses, I'd ran, because if he was fine with our break-up, meeting Dipper in a nearly-always empty part of town doesn't fit the bill. I arrived to find Dipper dangling two feet above the ground by the back of his collar, with a pair of magicked scissors heading for his face. Of course, as soon as he saw me, he said he was just "removing the problem in our relationship" and Dipper... Dipper's not normal, our parents say it's schizophrenia, but he's able to see the future sometimes, so for him to suddenly get surrounded in red fire as he blasts Gideon's amulet to pieces... Well, that said exactly what I'd thought was actually happening. So Gideon got even madder, and tried attacking again, I got scared... And..." Mabel looks at her lap. "I didn't mean to... But Bipper had to take control before Dipper started hyperventilating, so then he burnt away the blood and we ended up throwing Gideon off a cliff..."

"Because you two don't want to get separated," Stan sighs.

"I was scared..." Dipper whispers, as Stan sighs.

"Did you take a taxi there?" he asks.

"I did..." Dipper replies softly.

"In that case, we're going to need a damn good story," Stan states. "So... Dipper went, excited about the idea of an actual interview, to find Gideon. Now, since Gideon's apparently an angel, Gideon decided to try and befriend Dipper, he'd done the slight trickery because Dipper's so shy, and befriending Dipper would help bring Dipper out of his shell..." Stan's nose wrinkles, muttering his distaste at putting Gideon in "the good light", "Anyway, Mabel came running, scared because Dipper was out after dark, and they got along fine, you were walked home, Mabel hugging Gideon at the door and wishing him a good night. I woke up whilst you guys were trying to sneak back into bed at, what, midnight? You then got scolded for being out late, and then all this hooey with the police happened."

Mabel and Dipper nod in synch, Dipper taking Mabel's had again.

"We talked about dolphins and local mysteries, plus make up after my arrival, OK?" Mabel states.

"...Yeah..." Dipper replies, "Thank you, Grunkle Stan..."

Stan ruffles his air,giving a soft smile.

"I can sympathise with that wanting-to-stay-together stuff, lets just say I had someone like that..." Stan muses, as they finalize plans, before going down to the police station, allowing Blubs and Durland to question them. After a long wait, they're told they're free to go. Stan waits until they're back home to speak.

"I'll make some hot chocolate, we need it."

"You're the best, Grunkle Stan," Mabel smiles, before Dipper gets distracted by Mabel and 'his other friends'...

(Stan brings a tray of hot choc through to find Mabel laughing her ass off as Dipper's hair is now standing in several directions at once, Dipper giggling as he tries to smooth it down again...)


	4. Candy and Summerween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This is late (technically two) , but it's only about a day, and I started in on Halloween, so f* it.
> 
> 2) I'm skipping a lot 'cause yandere Mabel removes a lot with how little she lets Dipdop outta her sight, this also means that the Manotaurs, Timeleaping and Big Ol' Rumbles never actually happen! (Besides, Dipper has Bill as his BFF! Sorry Wendy, but your badassitry has been pushed to the side for a bit longer for... Other, events... *grins evilly*)  
> Plus, I skip a load becausemy god Mabel needs a chillpill and Dipper, from her clingyness and the scariness of their 'classmates' is equally clingy...  
> ...  
> (Now I realise why I always tone down the Yandereness in Mabel... TTwTT Sorry, guys... TTwTT)  
> (But HEY! It means further mayhem after certain episodes! wOOOO!!! \\(>w<)/)

After Dipper and Mabel combo-attacked the ghosts at Dusk2Dawn into the ether and Dipper looked so forlorn at not being manly enough so Mabel made the machine break in one hit, there was a party.

Dipper ended up sneaking inside to watch Mabel perform, Mabel nearly losing, until Pacifica Northwest chose to insult Dipper. Then she won by a landslide and there may or may not have been an underlying battle in terms of bloodlust won by a second landslide, resulting in Pacifica shooting out the door on the edge of screaming. Oh, and there was the fact Mabel nearly killed the police until they said they'd be deporting them together, resulting in Mabel and Dipper obtaining a skeleton key... (Guess who disappeared for an entire night after... Short, blonde and angsty...)

Then Dipper, out of all the short puns, locates a crystal...

...Which Mabel immediately confiscates 'cause "My Dippin' Dots is _perfect_ as he is!!"...

(...The next day Mabel's bear has increased to Dipper's _exact proportions_...)

Which brings us to Summerween!

 

"Ready to go, bro bro?!" Mabel grins, Dipper tugging at the shorts of his Tweedle-Dee costume.

"Mabel, are you sure..." he squeaks, blushing.

"Bipper gave me a bit of help! You look _so cute_!" Mabel grins, "Besides, booty shorts emphasize how small we are!"

"But you're wearing tights..." Dipper mutters.

"Stan's conditions," Mabel stated, double-checking the pins in her hair and under her wig.

"Wow! Great work, Mabel! You look adorable!"

Both Mabel and Dipper are dressed in baby-blue jean overalls with matching blue trainers and white t-shirts, though Mabel's pulled her hair up to match Dipper's combed-down locks.

They go to leave... And there is the monster Stan had said about, Dippper screaming and slamming the door in the Tricker's face... Twice.

The Trickster doesn't like this, threatening to eat _them_ if they don't obtain 500 sweets.

Mabel... Well, acted like normal... Considering most of the others who'd say that to Dipper tended to be older human idiots/bullies wanting his lunch money.

"You... Are dead," Mabel growls.

"M-Mabel, you can get physical a-after the candy-collecting, maybe? I-I mean..." Dipper half-shrugs, pointing slightly at Grenda and Candy.

"...Ffff _ine_." she sighs, quickly blowing a raspberry at the monster, before dragging the others out the door, as they all soon have a sunny air...

 

...They only get about two pieces each at best; definitely not enough.

"Dipper... We're going to have to use Trick-B."

Dipper blinks, before smiling.

"Sure! That's the one that gets us the whole bowl, right?" he tilts his head.

"Yep!" Mabel beams.

Dipper lifts a hand, a soft, red haze spilling over them all as Dipper's fingers burn with red flames.

This time, when they get to the doorstep, the adult had stopped, stared, before aweing.

"Oh my god! You guys are _adorableeeee_! Here! You can have _all_ the sweets, right?!"

"Thank you!" they sing, the door closing at Dipper faintly registers the woman is Lazy Susan, as they hurry on to the next house.

They successfully obtain twice the due amount, counting five hundred pieces into each pile, before separating one pile amongst themselves. The Trickster appearing and devouring the pile.

"You have done well; _twice,_ I see!" they purr, eyes narrowing.

"The Unnamed Creature says he'll eat you if you try eating me, Mr Sweet-pile," Dipper states, crossing his arms.

"Wait? Sweet Pile?" Mabel exclaims.

It's like flipping a switch.

"All that candy _no one wants_ all that _thrown away candy_! Ohh, woe is the life I live! Only wishing to be eaten, yet naught wish for me!"

Dipper blinks.

"Do you want to be out of your misery then, Mr Trickster?" he smiles.

"But who would ever eat me?!"

"My flames!" Dipper replies warmly, "I can summon a friend to eat you!"

The expression on the Tricker's face is of confusion, as Mabel _grins_.

"Flames! Flames! Flames! Flames! Flames!" she starts chanting, Candy and Grenda picking up on this as Dipper's flames ripple up his arms, before taking the form of a large mouth with arms and legs.

"Hteet!" Dipper calls, as the red flames disappear, leaving the remaining mouth there.

"Do you mind?" Dipper asks innocently, as Teeth crosses his arms.

"That dude _wants_ to get eaten?" they demand.

"A true Vorarephilia!" Dipper grins.

The demon turns.

"Well... I think that can be arranged... I was getting peckish, after all..." Teeth gives the semblance of a grin, as he grows in size, "Thanks, kid!"

The Tricker's roars are cut short with a squelching crunch and _gulp_ , the demon shrinks back down.

"Oh, wait, this is Teeth, right? From your friends!" Mabel beams as Grenda and Candy stare in surprise.

"Yup! Teeth, this is Mabel and her friends, Grenda and Candy!" Dipper beams.

"Well! This is a surprise! I hear Pyronica's always fussing over Wendy and Mabel, Bill over Stan and Sixer and you, but then I meet these guys! I mean, look at those awesome muscles! And don't think you can hide those brains, Missy!"

Candy blushes as Grenda roars in glee, showing off her muscles.

"They're awesome, right!" Grenda exclaims.

Teeth chuckles, as Dipper yawns.

"Whoops, time for me to go; good work on the summons-sans-symbols, Pinetree, Bill's gunna be proud... Maybe a bit mad at it being me, but proud none the less."

"Have fun, Teeth!" Dipper grins.

"You too!" Teeth grins, before disappearing in a second burst of flames.

"...Stan's going to get cranky; I think he put that ban on my magic, what, a week ago?"

"I dunno!" Mabel shrugs, before Dipper pauses.

"Shoot! I forgot I was gunna give my friends half of my share of sweets!" Dipper pouts.

"We'll do it tomorrow then, right?" Mabel grins, "I mean, when you summoned Pyronica it was fun!"

Dipper laughs, remembering the antics they'd gotten up two as a pair of cheeky eight year old children with a succubus demon.

"She's a big sister, like Wendy, right?" Dipper smirks.

"I wonder what Wendy would think..."

They're silent as they enter the Shack, silent as Dipper helps Mabel with her hair, and Mabel with getting Dipper out of his overalls.

"She's a bitt too much of a realist..." Mabel finally says.

Dipper nods, sighing.

"Also, she does kinda tell everything she can to her own friends, plus, she's kinda freaked out by me and Bipper, anyway..." Dipper sighs.

Mabel smiles, ruffling his hair.

"At least we're together, right! Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?"

Dipper shrugs, not even having enough awareness to get embarrassed at the fact Mabel effectively helps him shower as she herself does, before dressing him in his pjs, snuggling up in bed.

"Night!" Mabel smiles, snuggling up to him like a pup as she turns the light off.

"... _Thgin..._ " Dipper breathes back, Mabel not even caring about the use of the reverse-language, falling asleep cuddled up together, safe and warm...

 

_Dipper smiles as he and Mabel arrive in the Dreamscape._

_"Didn't think we'd celebrate the best day of the year without our favourite twins, did you?!" Bill grins. He's in his humanoid form, tentacles_

_"Of course not!" Dipper beams, allowing Bill to pick him up, smiling as Mabel laughs, running up to Pyronica and Paci-Fire._

_And so, the night-long party begins..._

 

Stan watches the kids as they came downstairs, now dressed and the tell-tale shape of Mabel's sledgehammer in her jumper.

"...Good dreams?" he asks.

"We had a party!" Mabel grins.

Stan laughs, "Whelp! Glad you're happy!"

Dipper's eyes gleam as he recognises the acceptance from his Grunkle, Mabel grinning broadly at the display of trust.

"Wait! Kids?! Why y'clinging to me?!"

"Because I'm happy!"

"Gah! Don't get used to it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sleep now.  
> (Zzzzzzzzzz TTwTT)


End file.
